Sale of the Century/Quotes
Opening Spiels SHOPPING ERA OPENING SPIEL: "This is our returning champion (returning Champion's name), from (City, State). Stand by to see (returning Champion's name) play for… * …(insert specific prize) valued at (insert value)." * …all the prizes valued at (insert total value)." - If he/she is one step closer to the Cash Jackpot. * …all the prizes, plus a Cash Jackpot, a total of (insert total value plus the Cash Jackpot)." - Returning Champion's intro playing for all the prizes and a Cash Jackpot. CONTESTANT OPENING SPIEL #2: "So far,/Champion (returning Champion's name) has already won cash and prizes totaling (insert total winnings)." - (NBC {starting October 1984}/syndicated version {starting on November 18, 1985}) CONTESTANT OPENING SPIEL #3: '''"Last time, (insert retired champion) left us with over (insert total winnings) in cash and prizes." - (when a champion is undefeated on the last show; Summer 1988-March 1989) '''Original version opening spiel: "Today on Sale of the Century, the total retail value of our prizes is more than $XX,XXX. These three players/two couples will have an opportunity to buy these prizes. (player names, hometown, and occupation)(, and welcome back our returning champion(s), (champion(s)), who told us (s)he/they would like to buy (prizes)). And now, here is the star of Sale of the Century, Jack Kelly/Joe Garagiola!" 80s 1st NBC opening spiel: "Today, on America's biggest bargain sale, we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $XXX. A (insert prize) valued at $XX,XXX for $XXX/A cash jackpot of $XX,XXX for $XXX/Cash & prizes worth over $100,000 for $XXX. 80s 1st Syndicated opening spiel (early episodes): "Today/Tonight, on America's biggest bargain sale, we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $610. All of the prizes and the Cash Jackpot of $XX,000/Cash & prizes worth over $100,000 for $830. 80s 1st Syndicated opening spiel (later episodes): "Today/Tonight, on America's biggest bargain sale, we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $530. Cash & prizes worth over $100,000 for $750. Rest of Spiel: Two of the incredible bargains on… (echoing) Sale of the Century!" 80s 2nd opening spiel: "Today/This week, we're offering/one of our contestants/players will win (insert two/three prizes), and a trip to (insert trip). And continue a journey toward a fortune in cash and prizes, including (insert car or other vehicle) and $50,000 in cash. In total, over $100,000 on… (echoing) Sale of the Century!" Host Introduction: "And now, here's the star of our/the show, Jim Perry!" Catchphrases "Ah, thank you very much, Jay Stewart. Thank you. Hello there. Welcome to Sale of the Century. I'm delighted to be back with you on NBC, and thrilled to be here with the show that I know you're going to enjoy. I'm going to enjoy every day, introducing our lovely hostess, Sally Julian!" – Jim Perry on the first episode of the NBC Daytime version from 1983 "Thank you. Hello there. Oh, you're very kind, thank you. Thank you so much. Welcome to Sale of the Century. Delighted to have you with us, where someone could walk away with over $100,000 in cash and prizes at anytime. So, nice to have you here. Three challengers waiting, and here to introduce them, Summer Bartholomew!" – Jim Perry on the first episode of the daily syndicated version from 1985 "Welcome to Sale of the Century. Let's welcome back our champion, (insert name). You have (insert money bank account) in your bank account. If you win today with another (insert amount needed for the prize goal), you're gonna get (insert prize)." – Jim Perry (on a returning champion on the last show during the Shopping Era) "Welcome to Sale of the Century. On our last show, our champion cleared the entire Winner's Board, and he/she decided to take a big risk to try to add the $50,000 Bonus. Let's welcome back our champion, (insert name). You're risking the 10 major prizes you already picked up. If you win today, not only you get all 10 prizes, you get an extra $50,000. If you lose today, you lose all 10 major prizes." – Jim Perry (on a returning champion on the last show to risk all or nothing during the Winner's Board) "Welcome to Sale of the Century. Let's welcome back our champion, (insert name). If you win today, you'll be playing the Winner's Big Money Game for (insert cash jackpot)." – Jim Perry (on a returning champion on the last show during the Winner's Big Money Game era) "Here to introduce the challengers, Sally Julian/Lee Menning/Summer Bartholomew." – Jim Perry "$20 to start you all off." – Jim Perry, starting the game "$5 for the correct answer, he/she/(name) goes to $25." – Jim Perry on the first correct answer given to begin the game "You're right for another $5." – Jim Perry "You lose $5 for the incorrect answer. Sorry about that, (name), down to (insert score)." – Jim Perry on the first incorrect answer during the game "Oh, no. (insert correct answer). A quick buzzer cost you $5." – Jim Perry (on a contestant ringing in early and answering incorrectly) "It's time for an Instant Bargain. The player in the lead can buy bargain merchandise." – Jim Perry (at the start of the Instant Bargain) "We have a tie for the lead, (insert two high scored contestants). Only one of you can have this, when you hear the low Sale of the Century price. Hit your buzzer." – Jim Perry (when the two contestants tied for the lead at the start of the Instant Bargain) "It's normally priced at (insert amount), but it can be yours for only (insert amount) on Sale of the Century." – Hostess (1) "It's normally priced at (insert amount), but today, on Sale of the Century, it's yours for only (insert amount)." – Hostess (2) "Going once… going twice… no sale!" – Jim Perry "(insert contestant) will buy. Enjoy!" – Jim Perry when a contestant made an Instant Bargain purchase "(bell ringing) The Sale Surprise goes with it (as well/too)!" – Jim Perry when a contestant has a Sale Surprise on an Instant Bargain purchase. "We'll knock the (insert amount) off your score…" – Jim Perry after a contestant made an Instant Bargain purchase "It's time for the Fame Game. We're playing, not for dollars, but for picking/controlling the board of the Fame Game. (It could be Money Cards, cash, or prizes.) Players, buzz-in when you know about a Famous Person/Place/Thing." – Jim Perry (at the start of the Fame Game) "Incorrect. Out of the rest of the question. (You stay at (score)/No dollar value.) We'll clear the board, continue for (insert opponents)." – Jim Perry (on a contestant ringing in and answered incorrectly during the Fame Game) "No/Wrong/Incorrect! And (insert last contestant) gets the rest of the question all to himself/herself. (Audience, don't shout out an answer, as it becomes more clear.)" – Jim Perry (on a second contestant ringing in and answered incorrectly during the Fame Game) "You didn't get it in time. You answered (insert correct answer), which was the correct answer after the buzzer. So, we'll throw the question out. You're out for the rest of the next question, and I go to a substitute for (insert opponents)." – Jim Perry (on a contestant ringing in early and answered correctly after the buzzer sounded before being replaced with a new question for the opponents during the Fame Game) "Yes/You are right! With very little/limited information. (Nicely done/solved.)" – Jim Perry (on a contestant ringing in early and answered correctly during the Fame Game) Jay: "And behind number (insert number), we have (insert Money Card, cash, or prize)." – Jay Stewart when he/she selects either the Money Card, cash or a prize on the Fame Game. Jim: "(insert amount) dollar money card where, Summer?" – During the second version of the Fame Game Summer: "Behind number (insert number)!" – During the second version of the Fame Game "(Come on,) (insert amount) dollar money card… NOW!" – Contestant Jim: "No, it lands on number (insert number), and he/she gets…" – During the second version of the Fame Game Jay/Don: "(insert cash or prize)." – When a contestant doesn't land on the Money Card during the second version of Fame Game "(Very) Good/Excellent prize. That's yours to keep, no matter how you finish in the game." – Jim Perry Jim: "Where were those Money Cards?" – During the first version of the Fame Game Summer: "Behind number (insert number)." – During the first version of the Fame Game "We'll be back right after this commercial timeout!" – Jim Perry going to commercial "If you live in Los Angeles or plan to visit the L.A. area, and would like to become a contestant on Sale of the Century, call area code 213-557-3555/213-284-8644. And now, back to Jim Perry and Sale of the Century." – Jay Stewart/Don Morrow (explaining to the viewers what they can do if they must be in the show coming out of the first commercial break) "(while laughing) We'll be right back." – Jim Perry going to second commercial break "Some of today's Sale of the Century participants will receive (insert prize). And now, back to Sale of the Century." – Don Morrow (coming out of the second commercial break in the final season's run) "(Insert last contestant), you can answer if you like, but you're out of it, you can't/cannot win because I have three questions left worth $15." – Jim Perry (talking to the last contestant who's way behind the other two contestants when there's three questions left; early 1983) "Here's/This is the final question." – Jim Perry (when the final question is asked before the game is over; early 1983) "And now, we finish up the game/match with the Speed Round. (I'll ask as many questions as I can in 60 seconds/one minute.) May I have 60 seconds on the clock. (insert score recap). We start the Speed Round… now!" – Jim Perry "Right." – Jim Perry (when a contestant gets the right answer during the Speed Round) "Wrong." – Jim Perry (when a contestant gets the wrong answer during the Speed Round) "Time." – Jim Perry (when a contestant failed to answer in 3 seconds, or nobody rings in to answer within 3 seconds during the Speed Round) "We have a tie. (last place contestant's name), you're out of it, you can't/cannot answer. It's just between (insert two tied contestants). Remember, if you answer correctly, you'll add $5, and you would win, and if you answered incorrectly, you lose $5, and lose." – Jim Perry (on a Tiebreaker) "Let's go shopping!" – Host "A cash jackpot of $XX,XXX!" – Jay Stewart "When you make a match, that prize is yours." – Jim Perry during the Winner's Board "Win card! Next thing is an automatic match." – Jim Perry upon a Win Card reveal during the Winner's Board "You've picked up all 10 prizes on the Winner's Board. Forget about the Instant Bargains, Cash, good prizes on the Fame Game and so on. Those go right into your pocket. We're talking about 10 major prizes you've already picked up. All of that, you would be risking in order to try to add the $50,000 Bonus. If you come back and win one more time, you'll get all 10 major prizes and $50,000 Bonus. If you come back and lose the game, you'll lose all 10 major prizes. That's a big/huge decision to make, and I'll give you 10 seconds to think it over." – Jim Perry (on a returning champion clearing the Winner's Board to make a decision to keep all 10 prizes or risking in an all or nothing game on the next program) "Four puzzles in 20 seconds, and you'll win $XX,XXX." – Jim Perry at the start of the Winner's Big Money Game "I call your attention to the board, and remember, you can see the words a lot faster than I can say them; I'm only repeating the words for our viewers at home." – Jim Perry at the start of the Winner's Big Money Game "The clock starts when the first word of each puzzle is revealed; it stops when you hit your plunger to give me an answer." – Jim Perry at the start of the Winner's Big Money Game "One more before the clock hits double-zero, and you'll win $XX,XXX." – Jim Perry upon a possible win during the Winner's Big Money Game "You must stop the clock before the double-zero." – Jim Perry upon a possible win during the Winner's Big Money Game Contestant Gaffes *Perry: On what river would you find the cities of-- Contestant: The Hudson? buzzer Perry: Vienna, Budapest, and Belgrade are all on the Hudson. No, they are on the Danube. You lose five. *Perry: What would you call a Japanese poem of 17-- buzzes in Tim? Contestant: Uh... buzzer Miyoshi Yumeki. Perry: with the audience …17 syllables that almost always refers to a season of the year? It's either Miyoshi Yumeki or a haiku, and you lose five on that. *Perry: In the children's nursery rhyme "The Farmer in the Dell", what stands alone? Contestant: His wife. buzzer Perry: Only if the cheese was very, very old! *Perry: In 1955, a longtime rivalry came to an end when the AFL merged- buzzes in John? John: The NFL. Perry: Uhh, no, no. buzzer Well, that's right about that on football, but it wouldn't fit the date. No, the AFL merged with what other trade union? The CIO. Not the American Football League, the American Federation of Labor. John: Excuse me. his face in his jacket **From the final episode on March 24, 1989 Big Moments Jim: Well, I don't usually say this, but at this point, I have three questions worth $15. I mention that, because $116 is what Barbara needs for everything. Diane and Dwight, answer if you like. In which Mediterranean nation is the lira the unit of currency? Barbara? Barbara: Italy. Jim: Italy is right. You're up to $110. What was the occupation of world famous George August Escopier? Barbara: He was a chef. Jim: That's exactly right, Barbara! You're up to $115. Last question, $1 away from $140,000: The Gaza Strip is a controversial piece of land occupied by what troubled Middle Eastern nation? BARBARA?! Barbara: Israel! Jim: ISRAEL'S RIGHT!!! win music fanfare and sirens go off $120!!! SHE DID IT! My goodness! With three in a row! Barbara Phillips, come on up here, let's get your husband up here. Get up here! Come on over! She's got it all. This is her gifted husband. Congratulations. Why don't you join me, the two of you? Let's open the doors. Barbara's got the cash jackpot, she's got everything we've got back here. Hang onto this cash. It's all yours, Barbara Phillips! We're going to wrap it up and tell her everything she's won right after this commercial timeout! *Jim Perry, along with first and only daytime show lot winner with the cash jackpot in the shopping endgame Barbara Phillips, in a final question round from 1983 in daytime Jim: "Roger, you are out of it, but you can answer if you like, that is your option. Bob, you trail Kathy by $15, and I have $15 worth of questions. One correct answer from Kathy Riley, or one incorrect answer from Bob, and Kathy is $78,000 richer. Which amendment to the United States constitution guarantees the freedom of speech, press, religion and…? Roger?!" Roger: "1st." Jim: "First is right for another five! In what great opera do we hear the famous toreador song? Bob?" Bob: "(silence) I just gave it to her." Jim: "It is Carmen, you lose $5! Last question, A train… Oh, the hell with the last question! She's got it! $78,000 to our champion, Kathy Riley!" *Jim Perry & Contestants, last question round in a 1984 show with Kathy Riley's $78,000 win. Incidents where the final three questions would not change the outcome of the game resulted in the implementation of the Speed Round, as more questions would be asked and the outcome of the game could change considerably as many questions would be asked in 60 seconds. "Within $10 of the Cash Jackpot, However, Speed Round finishes up the game, as many questions as we can get in one minute. I will set the clock for 60 seconds. Good luck to all three players. $84 and the Win is what David needs for the Cash Jackpot of $109,000. We start the Speed Round… now!" – From David Rogers' Jackpot Win in 1984 "Bill at $50, within $36 and the win of that $70,000 cash jackpot. Susan at 40, Paul at 35. We finish the game, with the Speed Round, as many questions as we can get in one minute. May I have 60 seconds on the clock? Very important, do not shout out any answers, please. This will decide it. We start the Speed Round… now!" – From Bill Baxter's Jackpot Win in 1984 "60 seconds on the clock, remember, John must win. He must get at least $95 for everything, He's going for over $130,000 worth of cash and prizes. John at $80, Chip at $40, Naomi at $35. We start the Speed Round… now!" "John, RIGHT ON THE MONEY!! (JOHN: Oh my God!) He got exactly what he needs! He needed 95 and the win? He got 95, and the win!" – From John Goss' Huge Win in 1985 "Well, all three players are back in, 60 seconds on the clock for the Speed Round. If Helaine wins, she is $130,850 richer. If she loses, it's all over. Karin is ahead by $5. Karin at $65, Vince at $25, Helaine at $60. Good luck, we start the Speed Round… now!" – From Helaine Lowery's Huge Win in 1985 "Two fours, Two fours would've done it. Well, Speed Round finishes it up, 60 seconds on the clock. Tim, if he wins, is $156,561 richer. Lisa and Pat, you've got an ample opportunity to overtake him, because I've got a lot of questions. $65 for Tim, $35 for Pat, and $25 for Lisa, We start the Speed Round… now!" – From Tim Holleran's Huge win in 1985 "Jim: TIME IS UP!! We have a tie. We have a tie. Howard, you are out of it, you cannot answer, it's between Deborah and Mark. Remember, if you answer incorrectly, you'll lose $5, and you would lose. Answer correctly, you'll add $5, and you would win. An Indian woman named Sacajawea led-" (Deborah rings in) Jim: "DEBORAH!?" Deborah: "(pauses for a few seconds) Pocahontas." Jim: "NO! IT WAS LEWIS AND CLARK! (Mark springs from his chair) MARK, YOU'VE DONE IT! AND DEBORAH LOSES $5!" – From Mark DeCarlo's all or nothing game from 1985 Taglines "This is Jack Kelly/Joe Garagiola, saying bye-bye from Sale of the Century. Thank you!" – Original Version Goodbye "(insert contestant's name) meets two new challengers tomorrow/Monday. I'm Jim Perry, thanks for being with us on Sale of the Century." – Jim's Goodbye "Three new challengers next time on Sale of the Century. Bye for now." – Jim Perry upon a champion's retirement "Well, that wraps it up for Sale of the Century. First of all, on a personal note, this is my wife June. And, if it were not for her and 30 years, I wouldn't be standing here today. And, if it were not for all of these people behind us, and all of the people up in the booth, we wouldn't have had 6¼ years of Sale of the Century, where we have given away over $8,500,000, and I know of instances where we changed people's lives for the better. I hope for you, that we have given you some joy, and some pleasure and entertainment, and somewhere along the line, possibly a little bit of knowledge that has added to your day. A lot of you have been very supportive of us for a long time. It has been almost 2,000 episodes of Sale of the Century, and we leave this show with great pride, a show that has been a wonderful show, and all of these people that we're going to see their faces, Summer and all the on-camera people, and all the people behind. It's because of them that it has been the great joy that it has. I thank you, I bless you, goodbye, my friends." – Jim Perry on the final episode of the series Announcer Lines "All prices are manufacturers' suggested retail value, and are corrected at the time of recording. This is Jay Stewart speaking." – Jay Stewart "Sale of the Century stars Jim Perry. This is Jay Stewart/Don Morrow speaking." – Sale Announcer "Sale of the Century stars Jim Perry. This is Don Morrow wishing you a very merry Christmas." – Don Morrow during the credits of the episode aired on Christmas Day 1988 "Sale of the Century is a Reg Grundy Production!" – Jay Stewart/Don Morrow Category:Sale of the Century Category:Quotes & Catchphrases